Obedience school
by jamesinsane
Summary: Leah is out of control, her party lifestyle has finally caught up to her and now she's off to an obedience school for girls! Although horrified by the idea Leah soon finds the school is not what she expects. The classes are nothing like her usual stuff and it seems that following orders and knowing how to please is much more important than anything else...


**A/N - Ive just reposted 'Leah's kinky new pack' (under a new name) and here is 'School for Sluts' (also under a new name). I'm hoping to avoid the censorship people and help my fans regain those lost stories. I don't have any others to repost but i hope these are a good two to have saved :)**

**Review please, was it worth the effort bringing these back? Should i add new chapters?**

**Test one-shot for 'Slutty schoolgirls'**  
**Leah's pov**  
I had no idea why mum was sending me to an all girl's adult school. She made some comment about how they had what I needed and then changed the subject. Now I'm facing 9 months of every year at a boarding school in the middle of nowhere.  
Pulling up at the school I sighed as I recalled why mum decided to send me here.  
It wasn't my fault really. I'm just one of those girls that is highly sexual. Mum was supposed to have been out all day but instead she had forgotten her purse and came back to see me with three guys in the front room screaming the house down as they fucked me.  
She just sighed and told me we needed to talk and left.  
I finished with the guys afterwards, there had been no sense letting three hard dicks go to waste.  
"Hello I'm Leah Clearwater, I'm new here" I told the busty receptionist.  
She gave me a quick glance over, I did the same, to her and then told she told me to step into a changing room.  
"I'm afraid I have to ask you to put on your uniform now and leave your old clothes here. Uniforms are compulsory here at St Cathal's" she told me while handing me my new clothes.  
"Oh god its terrible already." I grumbled as I started to step out of my old jeans.  
"Oh they're not that bad. They're quite fashionable actually." The receptionist told me.  
I wondered why she hadn't left yet but didn't really mind. I knew I had a great body and wasn't afraid to show it. Being a wolf had its advantages in keeping myself slim and strong. The only thing I was missing were big breasts and I could be in porn... _That'd be fun_ I remembered thinking.  
"Erm. Are you sure this is right?" I asked as I stood there and looked at my reflection.  
The 'uniform' consisted of little more than a red mini-skirt, flat black shoes, a white buttoned top and a red tie that stopped just level with my breasts.  
"Oh yes everyone wears it. You'll find out more at your induction but for now we need to give you your medical. Down the corridor and to the right." The receptionist smiled before taking my clothes and leaving me.  
"Weird, why do I need a medical?" I wondered aloud but followed instructions anyway.  
When I found the door marked medical centre I walked in to find another attractive female receptionist who gestured me through.  
"You must be Leah, Chloe the receptionist at the front told me you had arrived." The doctor smiled at me.  
"Why do I need a medical?" I asked straight away as I eyed the operating table suspiciously.  
"Just standard procedure. We need to make sure your fully fit and able to take part in lessons properly." Her assistant told me.  
"I suppose" I shrugged.  
"Now I need you to lie down and let us strap you onto the table. Don't worry it won't hurt at all." The doctor told me.  
"Fine" I sighed as i layed down on the table.  
The doctor was a busty blonde girl with a broad smile and curvy body. Her assistant looked a little younger than me and was thin with small breasts and long black hair.  
"I'm a student here studying medicine. I'm here to help Doctor Jenson" the younger girl told me with a smile.  
"Fine. What tests do you have to do?" I asked as they locked me in firmly with my head to one side and my legs apart.  
"Nothing to worry about, we're going to give you a mild sedative, hold still" Dr Jenson told me and before I could protest I felt a prick against my arm and felt myself getting weaker.  
"Why? Why the... sedative?" I asked dreamily.  
"So we can test you to see if you'll fit in here" her assistant told me with a giggle as she moved next to my face.  
"Fit in here?" I asked as I felt Dr Jenson begin to move my legs further back.  
I realized at that moment I was wearing no panties and she had a great view of my shaved pussy.  
"You'll find out. Jenny administer the blindfold and let's get started." Dr Jenson told her and a moment later I was blind.  
"What are you- oh!" I gasped as I felt a sudden intrusion into my intimate area.  
"Very receptive, probably already aroused." The Dr said out loud and I heard Jenny making notes.  
"What are you doi- oh fuck!" I gasped again as the object was pushed deeper.  
"Vaginal stimulation effective" the Dr dictated again.  
I realized that I was too weak to fight her off and that just turned me on more. This woman was fucking me against my will. I was tied up and helpless, I loved it.  
"Is that a strap-on?" I asked dreamily as the drugs kept me docile.  
"Yes indeed now be a good girl and moan for the doctor" Jenny giggled as she unbuttoned my top.  
Dr Jenson was now fucking me slowly and deeply with her toy. I was always highly sensitive to direct touches. I had been raped before but most rapes don't end with people begging for more like mine did.  
Jacob Black was lucky I was such a slut or he'd be in major trouble for fucking me against the wall in his house.  
"Oh fuck me! Yes, so gooood!" I groaned as she moved all the way inside and pulled out slowly.  
"Deep penetration highly arousing" She dictated as Jenny pulled my breasts free then began to write again.  
"Fuck yes" I agreed with a smile.  
"Patient very naturally docile. Now to test her other pleasure points." Dr Jenson said before pulling out and moving to sit over my hips.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Shhh, good sluts don't ask questions" Jenny put a finger to my lips and said.  
A moment later I felt two pairs of hands pulling at my nipples.  
"Mmmm!" I whimpered as I felt my nubs harden.  
"Nipple sensitivity high. Patient displaying further signs of natural arousal and docility." The doctor told Jenny as she moved her mouth down to my nipple.  
"Ow!" I squeaked as she bit it gently.  
"Pain threshold low, must be improved" she again dictated before stopping her touches.  
My mind was ahead of her this time. Out of the three major areas only one remained.  
"Don't touch my clit!" I begged.  
I knew I was far too close to coming to resist clit stimulation. I always had monster orgasms when a guy touched me there, even without sex.  
"Slut's don't make orders" Jenny giggled as I felt the Doctors fingertip brush against my clit.  
"Oh! NOOO! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed as the experienced woman stroked my spot.  
"I'm the Doctor here Leah" She ignored me.  
Moving her mouth down to my clit I felt her tongue flicker out and my drugged body still managed to spasm in pleasure.  
"Patient easily climaxed via clitoral stimulation" she noted.  
"Think you should finish her off? Induction with the headmaster starts in ten minutes" Jenny reminded the woman.  
"Of course, they can test her anal response later. Relax Leah, I know you enjoy this" the Dr agreed before moving between my legs again.  
"NO! DON'T!" I begged as I felt her strap-on enter me again.  
She ignored me again though and began pounding into me faster than I had ever been fucked before.  
I felt my insides burning and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer.  
"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed as her hand moved down there too.  
"Yes yes yes" Jenny giggled from beside me.  
"Come for me slut. You're perfect for this school. The exams over now just come. Come like a good girl" Dr Jenson cooed.  
"No!" I shouted before her hand reached my slit and began to rub it up and down as she fucked me.  
"Yes!" Jenny giggled again.  
"Mmmm, oh fuck. Yes I- I feel sooo... Sooo..." I moaned as I felt my orgasm approach.  
"Say it slut. Tell me I make you feel good" Dr Jenson ordered as she fucked me still harder.  
My back arched and she sped up her rubbing. I heard Jenny beside me fingering herself and I felt even more turned on. I'd never been with a woman before but I felt amazing.  
"FUCK! I'M GOING TO COME! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! OHHHHHH!" I screamed as my inevitable orgasm arrived.  
They then left me there twitching on the table as they left the room with instructions to go down the corridor and to the left when I could move again.  
If this was my first day at St Cathal's and it was only the medical exam I wondered what the induction would be like...

**Chapter two – First lesson, oral skills**  
**Leah's pov**  
When I left the medical room I entered the main hall still in a happy daze. There were a few other girls talking to a red headed woman sitting behind a desk at the front. She was handing out papers and some of the girls were giggling as they read them.  
I went over and took one for myself, it was a class timetable.  
"I might actually get an A for once" a giggling blonde girl said as she took one and scanned it.  
I looked down and my eyes lit up with happiness.  
There was one class a day that lasted several hours with a break after and then free time. It was the names of the classes though that had got me excited.  
Monday – Oral Skills – 10-1 – Miss Holly - Free time - 2-5 - Lunch  
Tuesday – Seduction techniques – 10-1 – Misses Clement - Free time - 2-5 – Lunch  
Wednesday – Toy usage- 10-1 – Miss Willow - Free time - 2-5 – Lunch  
Thursday – Positions – 10-1 – Miss Stanley - Free time - 2-5 – Lunch  
Friday – Private tutoring – Decided based upon performance.  
"I think I might as well" I told her after I looked on the back to see a list of extra clubs on the weekends that I might be interested in. It also had a staff list complete with pictures, only the headmaster was a man but based on the looks of the women I wasn't concerned by that.  
"What group are you in?" She asked me.  
"4 you?" I responded.  
"7, I guess I'll see you at lunch and stuff then" she told me slightly disappointedly.  
"Yh I guess, see you later we have class. I've got oral skills, you?" I told her with a little laugh.  
"Seduction techniques, i can't wait!" she giggled before turning and leaving, her blonde hair swinging behind her as she walked.  
I headed off to my own class and when I walked in I noticed there were only three other students. I was also late.  
"Miss Clearwater take a seat" the teacher told me and I sat down nearest the door next to a red-haired girl.  
"Sorry I'm late Miss..." I told her.  
"It's Miss Holly, and its fine. I was just explaining a few things about your schedules. Then we can move on to introductions" She told me with a smile.  
Miss Holly was the typical 'hot blonde'. She had deep red lips, long blonde hair, reasonably large breasts and curvy hips. Her smile was also mesmerising and I found myself staring at her for a minute or so before I focused on what she was saying.  
"We also have made sure that you will be given accommodation along with your classmates. We feel that it helps with... bonding" she smiled again and I grinned back unable to stop myself.  
"Great, I have to share a room" someone remarked.  
"Oh come on Tasha it'll be fun" someone chirped from next to the red-haired girl.  
"Between miss shy over there and the idiot you are I'm sure it will be" the first girl mumbled again.  
"Now now Tasha play nicely. Many are upset at first but everyone loves it here in the end." Miss Holly reprimanded her.  
"Whatever" Tasha mumbled before going silent.  
"Now aside from your classes there are extra clubs and extra classes on weekends if you happen to be struggling. Now I need to go fetch some papers so I suggest you all get to know each other. Play nice" Miss Holly told us before she swayed out of the room.  
"I'm Harmony!" the chirpy girl immediately announced as we moved to the back of the class.  
"Natalie" the shy red-haired girl practically whispered as we sat on the floor.  
"Tasha, not that it matters. I'm not going to be here long anyway." Tasha told us with a huff.  
"Awww why not? I wanted to get to know you better" Harmony told her with a sad pout.  
"Well too bad" Tasha shrugged as she turned to look out of the window.  
"Anyway..." I breathed out awkwardly making Natalie and Harmony laugh.  
"What's your name again?" Harmony asked me.  
"Leah, Leah Clearwater" I told her.  
Harmony had brown hair with a reddish tint to it, it stopped just below her shoulders. Her breasts were a full c cup at least that bounced a little when she moved and I could tell she didn't wear a bra because her small nipples were visible. She was about 5ft 6 and was quite thin aside from her hips and a cute little ass that I noticed when she bent over after dropping her timetable.  
She was very attractive but also seemed a little ditsy. I could see why Tasha had called her an idiot though I wouldn't agree. She just wasn't very intellectual.  
"Nice name" she complimented me with a wide smile.  
"So what did you do before... This?" Natalie asked us both.  
"I worked in my mum's shop" I told her.  
"I was a photographer" Tasha mumbled.  
"I was a model" Harmony announced proudly.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Totally!" she giggled happily.  
"Topless or full frontal?" Tasha asked sarcastically.  
"Hey all models have a few nude pictures" Harmony responded.  
"No they don't! I bet you fucked him too while his mates filmed" Tasha laughed.  
"Only one time... Three if you count anal and there was that time where I licked his girlfriends-" Harmony trailed off as Miss Holly returned.  
"Now girls today the class is on the true way to a man's heart, blowjobs" she announced and as she turned I gasped at the large black strap-on she was now wearing.  
"Wow!" Natalie breathed out from next to me.  
"Me first!" Harmony giggled.  
As Miss Holly walked over to us I noticed she was carrying a long dildo in her hand, I also saw Tasha lick her lips before returning to her apparently uncaring attitude.  
"Now before we start I want to give some general advice" Miss Holly explained.  
We all watched eagerly as she kneeled down on the floor and handed Tasha the dildo.  
"What do I do with this?" she asked.  
"Stand up and pretend it's your cock, I'm going to suck it so you all can see an expert at work" Miss Holly told her matter-of-factly.  
"Fine" Tasha told her as she got into position.  
"Now watch closely girls, the first tip is not to rush it" Miss Holly explained as we moved closer.  
She then started the demonstration. As Tasha held the dildo in position she slowly pushed out her tongue and licked its head.  
"A dick is a wonderful thing. You have to treasure it, worship it and most of all enjoy it" she said before taking the tip into her mouth and moaning softly.  
"Mmm" Tasha groaned as if she could actually feel it.  
"Get it nice and wet" Miss Holly purred as she went deeper onto it and then sucked it as she slid her lips off it again.  
"You're really good!" Harmony gasped as Miss Holly gave another dazzling smile.  
"Very" Tasha said softly, it was as if the simulated blowjob had left her in a trance.  
"Thank you for helping Tasha, now be a good student and suck mine. Show me what you can do." Miss Holly told Tasha as she stood up and began stroking her fake cock.  
Without a word Tasha sank to her knees and wrapped her lips around the cock and started to bob up and down.  
"Slow down sweetie, pull back. Take your time." Miss Holly told Tasha as she stroked her hair softly.  
"Yes miss" she responded as she then started to go slower.  
"Not so keen on leaving now is she" Harmony giggled from next to me.  
I briefly looked away from the blowjob to see Harmony was fingering herself as she watched them.  
I could smell her arousal and was tempted to 'lend a hand' but then I heard Tasha moaning and looked back to the blowjob.  
"See isn't it better when you enjoy it? When you can appreciate the feel of it in your mouth? When you know how wonderful blowjobs are for you as well as him?" Miss Holly encouraged.  
"Yes!" Tasha gasped.  
"Let me fuck that pretty face baby! Feel that cock in your mouth!" Miss Holly told her, happy with her student.  
"Mmm!" Tasha moaned just as the bell rang.  
"I think you've done very well on your first task Tasha. B- I think. Now it's free time before lunch at 5. Why don't you all check out your room. I think it'll be... Satisfactory" Miss Holly told us as she pulled her cock from Tasha's protesting lips.  
"Yes miss!" We chorused as we left the room.

**Chapter three – Testing the bed**  
**Leah's pov**  
We managed to find our way to our room and instead of separate beds and private changing areas all we found were two king sized beds with a chest in-between them.  
"It gets better and better" Tasha scoffed as she surveyed our new home.  
"It's not that bad, I love to snuggle at night" Harmony told her happily as she sat down on the bed.  
"Whore" Tasha grumbled as she noticed me and Natalie sitting on the other bed.  
"Guess we're sharing!" Harmony giggled.  
"Kill me now" Tasha groaned as she left the room with Harmony following after her.  
That left me alone with Natalie who I hadn't spoken to very much. Mainly because she didn't say much.  
"I hope you don't hog the covers" I laughed nervously as I felt the soft material of the bed.  
"I'll be good" she whispered quietly.  
"I hope so" I replied.  
"I don't want to cause any trouble. I don't like having to be here" Natalie told me sadly.  
"Why _are _you here?" I asked curiously.  
"I have a... Problem" she responded blushing  
"What's that?" I asked as I found myself being turned on by the shy woman.  
"I'm addicted to having my breasts played with" she told me while blushing again.  
I found myself looking down at her pert breasts before I continued my questions. They definitely looked appealing.  
"Really? How'd you find that out?" I asked.  
"My first boyfriend, I let him touch my nipples and I was helpless after that. Every touch was amazing and he took advantage after that. He'd always touch them and make me really horny whenever he wanted sex or blowjobs" she explained to me.  
"Wow. What happened with him?" I asked, my eyes now very focused on her chest.  
"He caught me with two guys playing with my nipples. I didn't mean to cheat, I was dancing at a party and they started touching them and I couldn't help myself. They took my top off and he walked in while I was mid-orgasm" she told me as she noticed me staring at her tits and crossed her arms across them shyly.  
"There's no way you can orgasm just from someone touching your breasts" I scoffed.  
I had known about some weird fetishes but I had never met a girl like Natalie. She seemed so shy and reserved but apparently her breasts were the most sensitive I had ever heard about.  
I didn't believe her but I was becoming very turned on by the combination of shyness and apparent sensitiveness in the breast area.  
"I can!" she shot back sounding annoyed.  
"Then let me touch them" I asked her with a smile.  
"Erm..." She hesitated.  
"Come on, it's not like we haven't seen some weird stuff today. That Tasha blowjob has made me really horny so I doubt you're not" I pointed out.  
"I'm not sure... I don't know you very well..." she hesitated again.  
"Then let's get more friendly" I purred as sexily as possible.  
I leaned over to her and pressed my lips to hers. She seemed about to protest at first but then I felt her lips soften and she moaned softly.  
I wanted desperately to touch her and so as we kissed my hand slid up the back of her shirt and quickly unhooked her bra.  
"No!" she gasped as I tried to pull off her top.  
"Please, I just want to see how sensitive they really are" I begged as I kissed her again.  
"I don't... Please don't..." she protested again but less strongly.  
"I'm just so horny, take it off baby!" I begged again as I pulled at her top.  
"Erm..." she said before biting her lip.  
I pulled at her top and she finally relented and I soon had her top and bra off letting her breasts bounce free.  
They were small but had a little bounce in them and her nipples were pretty and pink compared with her olive skin.  
"Finally" I smiled before I put my lips against her nipple and gave it a soft kiss.  
"Hmm!" She whimpered.  
"Wow you are sensitive" I purred as I licked it and heard her gasp.  
"More!" she pleaded as she arched her back to give me better access.  
"More? You want more?" I teased while twirling my finger around her nipple.  
"Please!" she begged.  
"Well since you said please..." I giggled before sucking her nipple into my mouth and moving my hand up to cup her other breast.  
"Oh fuck!" she moaned.  
I knew I had her now, I could understand what she had meant by helpless. I was pretty sure she would do anything I wanted as long as I was touching her breasts.  
"You _really_ like me playing with them don't you?" I giggled as I backed off a little and began to gently fondle her.  
"Hell yeah" she groaned.  
I didn't notice that the other two girls had just returned from whatever they were doing and I didn't really care. I was too horny now to stop and so was Natalie.  
"If you girls don't mind, I need it _badly_" I told them both with a giggle.  
"Go ahead, I don't care" Tasha sighed as she sat down on the other bed.  
"I'll help" Harmony giggled and I felt her hands pulling at my skirt.  
I shuffled into a doggy style position and she removed my bottoms and started to lick my slit energetically.  
"Touch me again!" Natalie whimpered and with a smile I began sucking her nipple and rubbing the other between my thumb and finger.  
"You taste good Lee-Lee" Harmony told me before she stuck two fingers inside me and began to fuck me.  
"Thank you, now make me come! I need it!" I told her as I rocked my hips back and forth on her hand.  
"Sure baby" She happily said as she picked up her pace.  
I turned my attention back to Natalie and her amazing tits and started to get rougher with her to see her reaction.  
I pinched her left nipple just as I bit down on her right.  
"SHIT!" She screamed as her hips spasmed.  
I was loving her sensitivity even more than Harmony's fingers though I was loving those too.  
I could feel the same warm tingling that I knew preceded an orgasm and I wanted to make Natalie come too.  
"You like it rough?" I asked her while panting from Harmony's skills.  
"Very!" she moaned as I pulled her nipples.  
"I want you to come for me, but I can't focus with Harmony fucking me" I panted as my pussy started to clench.  
"Fine I'll help" Tasha offered unexpectedly before she rushed over and began to devour Natalie's breasts.  
"OHH! OHHHH FUCK!" Natalie cried out.  
"Come Leah! Come for me please!" Harmony egged me on as she inserted a third finger and started rubbing my clit.  
I looked up to see Tasha whispering into Natalie's ear while she abused her nipples even rougher then I had. Natalie seemed in ecstasy though even as Tasha spanked her breast.  
I couldn't hold on for her orgasm though.  
"FUCK YES! FUCK ME HARMY! MMMMMMMM!" I screamed out in pleasure as I collapsed in orgasm.  
"So sexy" Harmony told me as she moved to lick my pussy clean.  
Tasha was still making Natalie scream though and I watched in awe as the shy girl finally orgasmed without ever taking of her bottoms.  
I loved my new roommates already...

**Chapter four – Meeting with the principal**  
**Leah's pov**  
After my first week at school I had already fucked all of my classmates, two of my teachers and a guy I met when we were allowed out on the town on Sunday. It wasn't all fun though and now we all had meetings with the principal arranged for us.  
I was in our room with Tasha and Harmony when Natalie arrived from her talk with him looking flustered.  
"So? What happened?" Tasha asked her when she sat down next to me on the bed.  
"He, erm, he wanted to see what I'd learned this week" Natalie told us.  
"So you two... had sex?" I asked her.  
"Yep..." Natalie told us.  
"What did you two do?" Harmony probed.  
"He made me suck his dick then he fucked my ass. There, there was also someone else there and we did things..." Natalie explained, she still seemed out of breathe.  
"Who?" I asked her but she just shook her head with an embarrassed blush.  
"Wow sounds fun!" Harmony giggled.  
"Fun? He basically just raped her! This place keeps getting worse" Tasha groaned.  
She had been consistently complaining about having to be here and was always threatening to leave yet she hadn't. Me and Natalie suspected that she secretly loved it here but wasn't willing to say so.  
"Oh come on Tasha, you like a good ass fuck as much as I do!" Harmony giggled again.  
It was true that in sex positions class Harmony and Tasha had both been anally fucked by the teacher. She certainly knew what she was doing because they both lost count of their orgasms by the end of the day.  
"Oh shut up" Tasha grumbled.  
"He wanted to see you next Leah" Natalie added.  
"Have fun" Harmony giggled before giving me a kiss goodbye.  
I left quickly and was soon at his office knocking on the door. I wasn't quite sure what to expect but I was feeling excited. He was the only man on the staff and he was gorgeous too.  
"Come in Miss Clearwater" he called out and I walked inside.  
Someone else was in there too but she had her back to me. I admired her ass for a moment as she was only wearing a purple bra and no underwear. She looked older than me by quite a lot but she was still very attractive.  
"Miss Clearwater?" The principal started.  
"Yes sir?" I told him as I tore my eyes away from the woman's ass.  
"How do you like it here at St Cathal's?" he asked me.  
"Oh, I _love _it here sir! I'm learning a lot" I told him happily.  
He gestured to the seat opposite him and I sat down, my skirt riding up as I did so.  
"Well that's good to know. I must say I was very excited when Sue Clearwater's daughter was due to arrive here. I remember your mother very well" He told me.  
"Wait, my mum came here?" I asked in shock.  
"Oh yes. She had a sex addiction too. Whenever your dad wasn't around she would be so horny she would fuck anybody she could. I doubt there's a man or woman in La Push she hasn't had her way with. Not that your dad actually minded." He told me.  
"Oh my god! Is my mum why I'm like this?" I asked.  
"Probably, your mothers sex drive was extremely high" he replied as he stood up from his desk.  
"Wow, I never saw her that way." I admitted.  
"Now more about your mother later. Your classmate gave a decent blowjob, let's see if you can do better." He told me before unzipping his pants letting his dick spring forward.  
My eyes bulged at the size before he grabbed my hair and pulled my mouth onto his cock.  
"Good girl, take that dick" he groaned as I opened my mouth as wide as I could to accommodate him.  
I heard the woman moving behind me and I felt her hands on my cheeks as she helped guide me up and down on his dick.  
"Suck it good baby" she whispered and I recognised the voice but couldn't remember where from.  
I ran my tongue along the underside of the Principal's cock and closed my eyes. I remembered what my oral teacher said about enjoying it and soon I felt my pussy getting wet.  
"You've learned a lot this week haven't you my little slutty schoolgirl?" he asked me.  
"Mhmm" I groaned as I lifted my hand up to fondle his balls as I sucked his cock deep into my mouth, making myself gag as I did so.  
"She reminds me of myself a little" the familiar woman sighed as she slipped my skirt off me.  
"Well she is good, but not yet as good as you" the Principal told her with a moan.  
Annoyed that I apparently wasn't giving a good enough blowjob I pulled his dick out of my mouth and began to rise from my chair to kick my skirt off fully.  
"Well well Sue. It looks like your daughters just as competitive as you are!" The Principal chuckled as he realized what I was doing.  
I turned around in shock to see my own mother behind me!  
"MUM!" I shouted as she just smiled back at me.  
She had removed her bra and I could now see her hard nipples clearly. I pulled my eyes back up to her face though as I wanted to know what was going on.  
"Oh come on sweetie, every girl here is the daughter of someone who was at this school. The sex addiction gene is always passed on. Every mother knows it's her duty to help her daughter learn to live with it" she told me matter-of-factly.  
"But, you were helping me suck his cock!" I accused her.  
"Oh baby, I'm going to do _much _more than that" she smiled.  
A moment later she was unbuttoning my shirt as the principal pulled down my underwear. I was too shocked and aroused to stop them and soon I was naked between them both.  
"What are you going to do?" I asked helpessly as I felt the Principal's cock against my ass.  
"On the desk Miss Clearwater, legs apart" he ordered me.  
"But-" I protested.  
"You don't want to get a failing grade sweetie. Natalie was a good girl for her mummy, you should be a good girl too" mum purred as she lowered her head to give my nipple a quick lick.  
"Natalie's mum was here?" I asked.  
I didn't get a response though as the principal then lifted me up off the floor and set me face down on his desk with my ass hanging over the edge.  
"Be a good little slut my baby. Be a good girl for mummy" mum giggled as the principal lined his dick up with my ass.  
"Open wide" he chuckled as he started to slide himself inside me.  
I could feel my ass stretching to accommodate his size and I couldn't help moaning as he entered me.  
"Oh god!" I grunted as he forced himself deeper and deeper.  
"Take it baby, I know you love it as much as I do. Sam told me last night while he gave mummy his cock to suck" mum teased.  
"You- oh!- you fucked Sam?" I questioned her.  
"Your slutty mothers fucked everyone haven't you Sue?" the Principal groaned as his cock finally was all inside my ass.  
"Yes sir, because a good slut fucks everyone that wants her" she recited with a giggle.  
"Mum, please, stop this!" I protested as the principal grabbed my hips and started to roughly pound into me.  
"You don't want me to stop Leah, you like this you naughty slut!" he told me as he spanked my ass painfully.  
"Ow! Please! Please stop!" I pleaded as mum moved in front of me and kneeled down.  
"Come on baby, you take that big dick. Be a good girl for the principal and you can suck my titties. You used to love to suck these big and juicy tits." Mum teased me while she squeezed her breasts in front of me.  
"But- But..." I said weakly as I couldn't help stare at her breasts.  
"Suck them you slut. Suck your mum's tits!" the principal ordered.  
He then grabbed my head and pushed it inbetween mums breasts just as he slid out of my ass and into my pussy.  
"Oh god!" I shouted as he entered me roughly.  
I didn't cry out in pain though, I cried out in pleasure. As roughly as I had been fucked this was on a new level. It felt like he was trying to split me in half and my body was responding to him. After only a couple of thrusts he was buried all the way inside my pussy.  
"Now do as I say or you get another spanking!" he told me as he fucked me hard.  
"Yes sir!" I whimpered before reaching out and grabbing onto my mum's left tit.  
I greedily wrapped my lips around her nipple and started to suck on it like it was a mini-cock. I could feel the principal's cock beginning to grow with come and I knew he was going to empty himself soon.  
"Sue make sure your daughter take it all down!" he grunted as he pulled out and started stroking his dick.  
"Yes sir!" mum giggled as she flipped me over and held my mouth open.  
A moment later spurts of sticky white come were heading towards me and I tried to catch as much of it as I could. Mum then licked up the stray globs and kissed me.  
"Well Miss Clearwater, I think you've passed your first exam. Now go bring in Tasha. Her mum will be here shortly for her exam" he told me officially as he slipped his dick back into his pants.  
"Yes- yes sir!" I panted as I grabbed my clothes and headed out of the room.  
I wondered whether to warn Tasha about her mum being there. I decided not to however, I wanted it to be a nice surprise.

**Chapter five - Obedience**

**Leah's pov**  
After we had all had our first exams we were put into pairs and told that we now were going to have an extra class that would help us in later life. I had no idea what they were talking about by helping us but if it meant more sex I wasn't going to complain.  
I was told to go to Miss Holly's room with Harmony and when we got there Miss Holly was waiting with a sly grin as we looked around.  
The room didn't have the chairs as usual, there was a double bed with a large TV screen in front of it and Miss Holly had a chair over to one side rather than in front.  
"Leah, Harmony, why don't you get comfortable, have a drink?" Miss Holly told us as she offered us each a glass of a pink drink.  
"Sure Miss!" Harmony chirped happily as she gulped down her drink.  
I hesitated for a moment before drinking my own. It tasted like an odd combination of vodka and the drink at the dentists.  
"Good, now to start off you girls need to strip down to your bra and panties and lay on the bed. There's a video to watch first so nothing to worry about" Miss Holly told us.  
"OK" I told her before removing my skirt and shirt.  
Harmony had done the same and we both stretched out on the double bed facing the TV. The bed was very comfortable and I felt a little light headed.  
"What are we watching? Is it porn?" Harmony asked hopefully making me giggle at her enthusiasm.  
"Not quite, just relax and enjoy" Miss Holly told us before taking her seat and pressing play on her remote.  
I felt Harmony settling down on the bed next to me and as her leg brushed against mine I felt my pussy tingle.  
_I must be hornier than I thought _I wondered to myself.  
The TV was showing what looked like a hidden camera filming of a beautiful blonde girl talking to an older couple. She was looking rather uncomfortable as she sat on a couch between the two of them. We then heard her starting to speak.  
"So how long have you two been together?" she asked.  
"Oh a few years now" a familiar voice purred and as I looked at the woman speaking I recognised her.  
"Oh my god! It's Rose!" I gasped as the female vampire smiled dazzlingly at the young woman.  
"You know her! Lucky you" Harmony giggled before we went quiet again as the young girl spoke.  
"So you two said you could help me with my boyfriend troubles?" she asked nervously as the man I recognised as Emmett smiled at her.  
"Yes you say he's too controlling? Wants you to do things you don't want to do?" Rosalie asked her.  
The young girl nodded as Emmett offered her a pink drink that looked like the ones me and Harmony had just drank.  
"Thanks, I just don't know what to do" she sighed as she drank.  
"Well first you need to relax, we can help you with your problem" Rosalie told her soothingly while rubbing her hand up and down the girls bare leg.  
"Thank you, I'm just so stressed" the girl told them as she sank into the couch and closed her eyes.  
"You need to calm down, we'll make it _all _better for you" Rosalie purred into her ear as her hand wandered up and down her leg.  
"Why- why do I feel so tired?" she asked slightly worriedly.  
"Oh don't worry about that, doesn't it feel nice?" Rosalie asked.  
"You need to let go, let go of all those annoying worries" Emmett told her, speaking for the first time.  
I felt Harmony's breathing deepen beside me and I noticed I too seemed to be slipping down on the bed, I felt disconnected with my body but all I could focus on was the three people on the screen.  
"Let go..." the girl mumbled as her eyelids fluttered in a vain attempt to open.  
"That's a good girl, just listen to my voice and relax. I will help remove all your troubles... just listen and obey me" Rosalie crooned as her hand began to stroke her blonde hair.  
"Listen... Obey" she repeated.  
"Good girl, doesn't it feel better like this. Thinking is _soo _tiring. Pretty girls like you shouldn't need to worry about silly things like thinking" Rosalie told her as Emmett's shorts began to bulge as his cock grew.  
"Obey" Harmony whispered, barely audibly, and I knew that it was affecting her.  
I tried to turn to check on her but I couldn't, my eyes and body were not listening to me anymore.  
"Feels nice" the girl said as she gave a little smile.  
"Your boyfriend would be so much happier if you relaxed more and obeyed him. You'd both be much happier if you just acted like a good obedient girl" Emmett told her.  
"Happier? He's- he's not happy?" the girl moaned unhappily.  
"Shhh... don't worry after we've helped you he'll be very happy" Rosalie told her soothingly,  
"You want us to help you don't you?" Emmett asked her teasingly.  
"Yes... Please... I want to be good" she whimpered.  
"Then lie still and relax, obey us like the good girl you are" Rosalie whispered to her.  
"OK" she nodded submissively.  
Emmett then moved in front of her and helped her to her feet. She stood their swaying slightly before Rosalie moved behind her and steadied her.  
"Take off your shirt, let's have a look at you" she told her.  
To my surprise, but apparently not to Harmony's who moaned loudly, she lifted her arms high and her blue school uniform like shirt was softly lifted off her from behind by Rosalie.  
She was wearing a simple blue bra but what caught my attention was the large breasts that were now unveiled, her baggy shirt had hidden them quite well.  
"Very nice, your tits are great" Emmett complimented.  
"My boyfriend likes them. He always wants to touch them" She told them quietly.  
"What else does he want to do with them?" Rose asked her.  
"Lick my nipples, put his thing between them, kiss them..." she told them.  
"You should let him, it feels nice when these big titties get some attention." Emmett told her.  
"Yes, good girls _love_ getting their tits touched." Rosalie assured her.  
"R- really?" she asked with a faint trace of nervousness.  
"Yes, let's get this bra off so we can show you" Rosalie told her before unclasping the bra and revealing her large and firm tits.  
I felt myself getting wetter as I saw them and I heard Miss Holly shuffling in her chair.  
Emmett then lowered his face to her left nipple and gently sucked it making the girl moan loudly.  
"How does it feel?" Rosalie purred as she reached around and rubbed her right nipple.  
"Feels... good, so good!" She gasped.  
"You should let your boyfriend do this, it feels so good anyone should be able to touch them. Isn't that right you good girl?" Emmett asked her.  
"Yes, let them all touch" she nodded as her nipples hardened under the vampire couples amazing skills.  
"Good girl, good girls never say no. They do whatever people want them to" Emmett told her.  
"Never say no" she moaned.  
"Never" Harmony added from next to me.  
"Something's wrong..." I slurred.  
I could feel my brain soaking up what the vampires were saying and I was worried.  
My nipples were rock hard and I was very wet but I felt like I was being brainwashed.  
I watched the girl on screen being helped out of her skirt and saw she was wet too. Emmett then stripped quickly and soon Rosalie was whispering something into her ear before they both knelt down and began to suck his dick.  
"Ohhh!" Harmony moaned beside me as she watched.  
Miss Holly was moving around with two odd machines but all I could focus on was the threesome in front of me.  
Miss Holly then moved between us both and removed our panties, neither of us protested. She then guided a dildo inside of my pussy and pressed a button.  
"Oh god!" Harmony groaned.  
I managed to look down for a brief moment and saw two sex machines in front of us with dildo attachments now fucking me and Harmony.  
"No... Stop!" I groaned as the pleasure built inside me.  
"Shhh, just watch, nearly there now" Miss Holly encouraged me.  
I looked back up to see the girl sliding down onto Emmett's cock as he sat on the couch and she began to bounce up and down, clearly in ecstasy.  
"OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!" She screamed as Rosalie fingered herself as she watched her.  
"Good girl, now come for me, come on my big cock! Obey me you slut!" Emmett ordered her and her body began to shake just like Harmony's did next to me.  
The girl orgasmed and so did I a moment later. On the screen another man approached and fed her his cock which she began to suck energetically.  
"That was my boyfriend, that was me when I was your age" Miss Holly told us as her old boyfriend began to maul her breasts and throat fuck her on the tape.  
The machine dildo kept pounding me and soon I passed out with one word repeating in my head just as it had with Miss Holly all those years ago.  
OBEY. OBEY. OBEY. OBEY. OBEY...


End file.
